1 point 21 JIGGA WHAAAAT?
by suspect tomatoes
Summary: Unlock your density. Matt/OC, Miz/OC, Edge/OC. One-shot.


**A/N: Seriously, don't even ask how I came up with this.**

"Mm, Mack." Adam pushed her back slightly, breathing hard. "Mack, not now."

"Why _not_?" she whined.

"Your friends are in the other – " He closed his eyes when she pressed her lips to his again, but he gently nudged her back. "Your friends are in the other room."

"Big deal. We've done it in worse places."

"Yeah, but they can" –her lips smacked noisily against his- "walk in on us this time."

"Once again, big deal." Mack toyed with his belt buckle. "Come on, Adam. Britt and Matt are up to their ears in zombies and Ali's trying to make cookies."

"What about Mike?" Adam sat up slightly. "He still has that fucking video camera. He could be in here."

"He's not." Mack pushed him back down roughly, straddling his lap. "Now stop being a pussy."

"Christ, you're aggressive," he mumbled, pushing his hands into her hair. "Mm, Mack we really shouldn't – "

"Adam, don't make me fucking rape you."

"Mack... Mack," he garbled, bending his head back to pull his bottom lip from between her teeth. "Mack, can't we go somewhere else?"

"Where?" She gripped at his shirt. "Goddamn it, what'd you do when you were a teenager? You suck at this."

"MacKenzie, they can _hear us_."

"It's fucking thundering outside!" Mack grinned as a rumble shook the house. "See? I win. Now shut up."

"MacKenzie – " Adam gasped when her hand went past the waistband, grinning slyly. "Don't do that again."

"Do it again?"

Adam wheezed out a laugh this time, eyes shutting tightly. "Goddamn it – "

A loud crack of thunder broke right over the house, shuddering the ground. The lights flickered.

MacKenzie let out a dirty, little laugh. "Storm's getting excited."

"_MacKenzie_ – "

The entire room exploded into white light. Mack and Adam froze, listening as Britt screamed at the top of her lungs. There was a sound like something shorted out, then the entire house went black.

"Goddamn it!"

Mack looked at Adam. "What the hell just happened?"

"Lightning must've hit the house." Adam picked her up and stood, planting her on her feet. He took her hand and dragged her into the other room.

Matt was staring at the blank TV with his mouth open, Xbox controller forgotten in his hand. Britt was under a blanket on the couch, and Mike and Ali were no where to be found.

Adam stopped walking. "You guys okay?"

Britt glanced at him. "Your fly's down."

Adam rolled his eyes at MacKenzie. "She's fine."

"Matt." MacKenzie frowned, nudging him with her foot slightly. "You okay, man?"

Matt turned his head slowly, looking up at her with death in his eyes. "Am I _okay_? No, I'm not fuckin' okay!" He whipped the controller at the TV screen. "We were on the last fucking level!"

Adam bared his teeth. "Hey, hey! Watch the TV!"

"The _last fucking level_!" Matt stood up. "And the power went off!"

"Baby, it's okay." Britt moved over to him, putting her hands against his chest. "We can just try again when the power goes back on. It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes, it is!"

"Matt, we'll get there again."

"No! We should be there _now_!"

"Well, the power went off. I'm sorry."

"Fuckin' game." He kicked the system. "Matt Hardy will not die!"

"Oh, not this again," Mack groaned. She pressed against Adam. "Can we go back in the other room?"

"Guys! _Guys_!" Ali came into the room, eyes wide with fear. "I need your help!"

Matt and Adam tensed. "With what?" Matt asked.

"Mike was outside – he got hit by lightning!"

"_What_?"

"Yeah!" Ali snorted when Mike walked through the doorway smiling.

Matt frowned. "Wait... "

Adam's mouth dropped. "Is this a joke?"

"No! I got hit by lightning!" Mike touched his head. "Can't you see? My hair's standing straight up!"

Ali let out a loud peel of laughter. "Epic ba dun tish!"

"That's not _funny_!" Adam shook his head in disgust. "You both are fucking retarded."

"Thank you." Ali and Mike kissed. "We appreciate that."

"It wasn't a _compliment_ – "

"Well, it was nice, anyway."

"I swear to God, you two need help."

"Thank you!"

"That wasn't a – "

"Guys!"

Everyone turned, staring at Matt.

Adam stepped up. "_What_, Hardy?"

Matt motioned toward the window. "Look outside."

Their eyes slowly slid toward the big bay window across from them, frowning when they saw a blue sky.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Adam let go of Mack's hand, heading for the door. He turned the handle and pulled it open, stepping out onto the front step. "What the fuck!"

"What?" Mack came up behind him, pressing a hand to his back.

He turned and allowed her to pass, curling his fingers around her neck when she did. "Where did this fucking white picket fence come from?"

Mack's eyes widened. "Where'd that tree come from?"

"Or this milk bottle?" Adam nudged it with his foot. "What the fuck is going on?"

A old-fashioned car drove by and honked its horn, the owner waving.

Mack glanced at Adam, waving to the guy awkwardly. "Do you know him?"

"No!" Adam turned back into the house. "Guys! Come here!"

The rest crowded around the doorway, marveling at the kids playing across the street. The woman next door was hanging laundry on a clothesline.

"Where the fuck are we?" Adam mumbled.

Ali shook her head. "We're not in Kansas anymore."

"_Funny_." Adam stepped forward, glaring at the harsh sunlight. "Should we... ask someone?"

"What are we gonna ask? 'Oh, pardon me. I'm not exactly sure of my surroundings. Would you like to help me out?'"

"Shut up, Mack." Adam hopped down to the sidewalk, scanning the front yard. He put his hands in his pockets. "I mean, we're not – "

"Adam!" Mack covered her mouth, pointing at him. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

"Huh?"

She screamed. "Your _hair_!"

Adam looked down, jumping when he noticed his outfit. He wasn't wearing jeans and a t-shirt anymore – his pants turned to khakis, while his shirt turned to a navy blue polo. He was wearing a red and gold Letterman jacket over it.

Matt started laughing. "What the _fuck_!"

Adam yelled, turning to the window to see his reflection. He let out a pathetic little scream, raising his hands to touch his hair. "I look like cousin Stavros!"

Britt laughed. "From Full House?"

"You do!" Mack covered her eyes. "Oh, God, what happened?"

"I don't know!" Adam held out his hand. "Come here. See if it happens to you."

"No!"

"Mack, come here."

"Make me, you – " Mack screamed when Mike pushed her from behind, letting her tumble into Adam's open arms.

Ali laughed. "Look what she's wearing!"

Mack looked down. "What the fuck!"

"A poodle skirt!" Ali clutched her chest, giggling. "And your hair!"

Mack looked at her reflection in the window, screaming. Her preppy ponytail bounced as she swung her head from side to side.

Adam grinned. "That shirt does wonders for your chest, baby."

"Shut up!" Mack stepped back, breathing heavily. "Oh, my God. I'm going to hyperventilate."

"Don't do that." Adam looked at his friends for help. "Guys, come out here. Make MacKenzie laugh."

Mike stepped out, closing his eyes. "Just don't tell me what I look like."

Ali fell onto the stoop, laughing at the top of her lungs.

"What?" Mike opened his eyes, looking down. "_Great Scott_!"

"You're a _nerd_!" Ali held her stomach, heaving. "Oh, my god, look at your hair!"

"I got a fucking pocket protector!" Mike looked up at the window, his frown turning exasperated. "Ah! My 'hawk!"

"Nice part," Adam commented.

Mike tried to pull the parted, slicked hair back up into a Mohawk, but it wouldn't budge. "What the hell! Why am _I_ the nerd?"

"Who knows?" Ali stepped out, looking down at her outfit. She pulled at the pink cardigan she was wearing. "What the hell is this?"

"You're wearing glasses!" Mike laughed. "You're a nerd too!"

"What?" Ali gasped, touching her face. "No!"

"Yes!" Mike kept laughing, nodding at Britt and Matt. "Come on, assholes. Get out here."

Britt looked up at Matt, locking their hands. "Ready?"

Matt nodded.

They both stepped down at the same time, eyes shut tight.

"That's not _fair_!" Ali growled.

"What the fuck?" Mike stepped up beside her. "How come _we're_ the nerds?"

Britt and Matt opened their eyes, looking down. "Yes!" Britt exclaimed, high-fiving Matt. "We're greasers!"

Matt touched his hair. "What's my hair look like?"

Mack started laughing. "You look like John Travolta!"

"He does!" Britt looked down at her tight, high-waisted, black skirt, pulling at the lapels of her tucked in, short-sleeved button-down. "I look like Rizzo!"

"How come _they_'_re_ the bad asses?" Mack whined. She looked up at Adam. "What are we?"

"The jocks, I think." Adam plucked at his jacket. "I think I'm a football player."

"What the fuck!" Mack crossed her arms. "I don't want to be here anymore."

Ali gasped. "Did we go back in time?"

Mack covered her face. "I don't know."

"Like that song!" Ali exclaimed.

"Huey Lewis!" Mike high-fived her. "We're goin' back, in, _tiii-iiime_!"

Ali danced. "I'm so excited!"

"Why are you excited?" Mack shivered. "This is freaky."

"Hey, is that our car?"

Everyone turned to where Matt was pointing, frowning at the fifties looking car sitting in the pristine driveway beside them.

"Uh... " Adam shrugged. "I guess."

"Nice!" Matt grabbed Britt's hand. "Let's go to _Lover's Lane_."

"Fuck off, dude!" Mike took Ali's arm. "_We're_ going to Lover's Lane."

Matt scoffed. "Nerds don't go to Lover's Lane."

"Neither do greasers!"

"He's right!" Adam snapped his fingers. "Jocks do!"

Mack grinned at Adam. "Ever wanted to make out in the back seat of a car?"

"Absolutely." Adam took her hand. "As long as we get to second base."

**A/N: Really, I just... I don't even know. There's going to be a sequel to this, I guarantee it. Review.**


End file.
